


Ginger Cookies

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bakery AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Chloe and Aubrey are obsessed with the little bakery a couple of blocks from their apartment. They thought the baked goods were close to perfect, until they somehow got better. The baker, Beca, is new in town and Aubrey tells her that she loves her ginger cookies. Beca promises to make her a batch, both women secretly hoping that this one isn't just about the baking.





	Ginger Cookies

Chloe and Aubrey were creatures of habit. When it came to certain things, anyway. Thursday night was laundry night. They did their laundry together, folded and put it all away on the one night. Routine. Accompanied by a glass of wine to reward themselves for adulting so successfully, obviously. Aubrey drank coffee most of the time but only green tea after about three pm. Chloe was particular about the order in which their cereal boxes were lined up. 

And on Monday and Friday morning they stopped past Blind Goods Bakery to pick up a treat or two. They varied in their selections, sometimes picking up still warm croissants, sometimes it was iced cupcakes or cookies. They’d tried most of what the bakery had to offer and it was all good.

Until it was better than just plain old good. Aubrey had remarked that the ginger butter cookies they’d picked up had been noticeably more delicious. Chloe commented the same about the lemon coconut cupcakes on the following Friday. And it continued for a couple of weeks - the pastries and cakes were just getting better.

“Sorry,” Chloe said one Friday to the woman at the counter. “Have you guys gotten someone new in? Your food has always been great but lately it’s really on point.”

“Yeah we have a new baker,” she replied. “My niece. She moved here from Atlanta. And it means I can spend more time with the kids, or running the counter. Because Beca is a hell of a baker but she doesn’t like people much.”

“Well tell Beca I have dreams about those ginger cookies,” Aubrey said. “They were extremely good.”

“I’ll pass it on,” the woman said. The two women finished up their purchase and headed out. 

“Beca,” the owner said, heading toward the back of the shop where Beca was making batches of caramel to fill some donuts as well as simmering an apple mixture to go in some turnovers.

“Yeah Susan?”

“Couple of our regular customers wanted to let you know how much they love your baking,” she said.

“Nice to hear,” Beca said. “Which regulars?” She could see the customers from time to time through the shop as she worked.

“You ever see the redhead and the blonde?” Susan asked. “They come in twice a week.”

“Doesn’t ring a bell,” Beca said.

“You would remember them,” Susan said. “Both very pretty girls.” She nodded at the rainbow tattoo on Beca’s arm.

“Maybe I’ll stick my head out next time,” Beca said.

Next time ended up not being that far away, with Susan tapping on the kitchen partition on the following Friday to get Beca’s attention. She jerked her head for Beca to come out so Beca came out with a damp towel, rubbing the flour and powdered sugar off of her hands.

“What’s up?” Beca asked.

“Those two girls I told you about are across the street,” she said. “They’ll be here any second.”

“You pulled me out here to look at some pretty girls?”

“The blonde one especially likes those ginger cookies,” Susan said. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve never mentioned a friend or anybody at all since you moved here.”

“Jesus, Susan.”

“I think they’re nice girls,” Susan said. “I’ll be in back, you’ll be fine.” Beca shook her head but she didn’t really have a choice. She stuck the damp rag under the counter and looked up as they came in.

“Oh,” one of them said. Beca couldn’t help but notice that she had stunningly blue eyes that contrasted with her bright red hair. “Susan not here today?”

“She’s out back,” Beca said. “What can I get you today?”

“Are you - the new baker? Beca?” the woman asked. 

“That’s me,” she replied. 

“Oh my god,” she said. “Everything you’ve cooked has been so amazing.”

“Glad you enjoyed it-“

“Chloe,” the redhead said. “And this is Aubrey.”

“Nice to meet you both,” she said. She noticed the other girl scanning the display case. She was definitely attractive. Chloe was pretty, sure. But the other girl - whose name she already forgotten - had something about her. She was surveying the case with her teeth biting down on her lower lip.

“Those ginger cookies,” she said eventually. “I have not stopped thinking about them.”

“Ah, right,” Beca said. “I don’t have any ginger cookies today, I went with honey and oat. But when will you stop by next? I’ll make sure I have some ready for you.”

“Monday,” Chloe said. “So what would you buy today if you were us?”

“Well that’s like picking between children,” Beca said. “The blueberry and apple tarts are a favourite of mine. Or if you’re more into it, the chocolate peanut butter brownie.” 

“Oh weekends are definitely for brownies,” Chloe agreed. “I’ll take one. Bree?”

“Uh... the butterscotch and sea salt slice, please,” she said. “And we also need a Turkish loaf and a nine grain loaf please.” Beca assembled their purchases for them, wrapping the bread carefully before handing it over. She took the money and handed the change back to the woman.

“Monday, I’ll have those cookies for you,” Beca said.

“You don’t have to make them just for me,” Aubrey said.

“It was nice to hear some good feedback,” Beca said. “Took me a long time to nail down that recipe.”

“It’s perfect,” Aubrey said.

“We’ll see you Friday,” Chloe said, and they headed out. Beca watched them go until Susan came back out.

“Well?”

“They were both nice and yes, pretty,” Beca said. “I promised the blonde I’d make more ginger cookies for Monday. What’s her name again?”

“Aubrey,” Susan said. Beca nodded. “You think she’s cute.”

“Well duh,” Beca said. “She’s very cute. But I’ve literally met the girl once so let’s not get carried away, I know what you’re thinking.”

“Fair enough,” Susan said. “Though I only meddle because I care.”

“I know,” Beca said. “And I appreciate that you’re looking out for me.”

“Aubrey and not Chloe?” Susan asked after a moment. “I thought for sure the eyes would get you.”

“Yeah, she’s not bad either,” Beca said. “But there was something about her that… I dunno. But it was something.” Susan nodded at her. Beca headed back to the kitchen, to take care of the last few things she had to decorate or finish. She was waiting to glaze the last of her rolls when she felt the name roll across her lips. Aubrey. She smiled.

The rest of the weekend went by in a blur for Beca; she often slept through parts of the weekend. But Monday approached soon enough and Beca made up a batch of the cookies she promised. As it neared eight in the morning Susan offered to take care of the kitchen to give her a chance to catch up with the girls.

Beca rolled her eyes, but Susan assured her she just didn’t want her to be lonely in the city. It was a fair point and she smiled as the two girls came into the bakery.

“Hey,” Beca said. “As promised, Aubrey, here are the ginger cookies.”

“Thank you,” Aubrey said. She began to pull her purse out. 

“No this batch is on me,” Beca said. “I’m just glad to know they’re being appreciated.”

“Are you sure?” Aubrey said. “I don’t mind paying.”

“Nah, Susan won’t mind,” she said. “What would you like, Chloe?”

“I’ll take one of those caramel éclairs,” Chloe said.

“Right, so you’re the decadent sweet tooth one, and Aubrey likes a bit of a bite in her pastries,” Beca said. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well a lot of bakers these days are just trying to cram so much freakin sugar in everything,” Beca said. “Chocolate and caramel and Nutella and chantilly cream and coating everything in powdered sugar. But there are other ways for things to taste besides sweet and there are other sweeteners besides sugar.”

“How did you even get into baking?” Aubrey asked.

“Kind of a hobby,” Beca shrugged. “Started with bread. When I was a broke ass college kid, fresh bread was something you could always make up that cost nothing but filled you up. I started making bread in my dorm room in this little convection oven. Other students would come by and buy it occasionally.”

“Oh Beca,” Susan said, coming out from the back. “Thanks for hanging here til I got back. You’re right to take your break now if you like.” Beca raised an eyebrow at her. She’d been in back the whole time. But she knew what the older woman was doing.

“Yeah thanks,” Beca said. “I’m just going to grab some coffee and some breakfast. Um, I’d ask you guys to join me but it’s like eight o’clock Monday morning and I’m assuming you have to work?”

“I absolutely do have to go to work,” Chloe said. 

“I’m free,” Aubrey said, surprising Beca. 

“Oh,” she said. “If you want to join me for breakfast, dude, you’re more than welcome to tag along. I’m just going up to the Lunar Diner.”

“Sure,” Aubrey said with a shrug. Susan beamed at her and Beca untied her apron, hanging it on a hook by the kitchen door before joining the two women outside. 

“I’d love to have breakfast with you guys but I’ll be late if I don’t move my ass,” Chloe said. “Have fun!” She waved and headed off toward the subway, leaving Beca and Aubrey to wander up the block to the Lunar Diner. They didn’t talk again until they were seated and waiting for their coffee and food.

“So,” Beca said. “What do you do that leaves you free for breakfast meetings on a Monday morning?”

“I’m a freelance editor,” Aubrey said. “Novels mostly. I’m the one who helps people get their dream book into shape before they can send it off to a publishing agent.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Beca said. “Freelancing can be rough though.”

“I’ve built up a reputation that means I’m never looking for work,” Aubrey said. “Have you always wanted to be a baker?”

“God no,” Beca said. “Baking pays the bills. I uh… guess I’m tyring to be a songwriter? I’ve sold a couple songs or whatever. But once I’ve sold it I don’t see any other income from it, because I’m not signed or anything, so yeah, baking until I can get signed up.”

“Your aunt said you came in from Atlanta,” Aubrey said, smiling at the kid who was depositing coffee on their table for them. “Is that where you’re from?”

“As much as I’m from anywhere,” Beca said. “Mom was in the air force, so we moved a lot. She got sick and had to quit and we lived in Seattle for a while, she had ties there. When she died I went to Atlanta for a while to live with my dad and go to school. That didn’t go well for a million different reasons and it was easier to stay on campus as a student. Then I was staying with a friend but she moved to get married. So now I’m here in New York. Figured now is as good a time as any to try and make it all happen.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your mom,” Aubrey said. 

“You?” Beca asked. “Always New York?”

“No,” Aubrey said. “Born in South Carolina to a Marine father, only mom stayed home to raise my brothers and I. After that it was college in Boston, law school also in Boston, but then I decided I hated it, had a knock down drag out with my family over it, quit law, moved here to live with Chloe. She’s been my best friend since freshman year of college.”

“Family had a different plan for you, huh?” Beca said. “I can relate. Dad’s an English professor and when I declared a major in music he lost it. But like I said, it was just one thing in a long line of shit we disagreed on.”

“Sounds like my family,” Aubrey said. “A list of my cardinal sins would include walking out on law, breaking the family tradition of legal or Marine careers, being gay, not wanting to be married before twenty five, no interest in children… I mean I could go on.”

“Dude we have a lot in common,” Beca said. “Except I could also add, piercings, tattoos and oh yeah, when he realised what the rainbow tattoo on my arm actually meant it was over. All done. Excommunicated.” She pointed to the rainbow tattooed on the inside of her forearm, up toward her elbow.

“Me too,” Aubrey said with a smile. Their food arrived and they chatted while they ate. It was comfortable and easy and regardless of how pretty Beca thought Aubrey was, she was at least glad that she’d made a friend. They settled up the bill and Beca said she should head back to the shop. 

“I’m this way,” Aubrey said. “But it was nice to hang out. Some other time?”

“Uh, I’d really like that but a bakers schedule really puts a damper on late nights and stuff,” Beca said. “Let me give you my number though and we can try and make it happen.”

“Fortunately for your bakers schedule a freelance editor can work whenever and wherever,” Aubrey said. “Thanks for the cookies, Beca, seriously. I’m probably going to eat the entire bag today.”

“I’ll just have to make you some more,” Beca said with a wink. She was pleased to see that Aubrey blushed a little and rather than ruin the moment with some awkward flirting or small talk, she turned and headed back toward the bakery.

Chloe asked Aubrey how breakfast with Beca had gone when she’d gotten home from her day at work. The little baker was cute, and she’d gotten the vibe that she’d been into Aubrey at least a tiny bit. Plus there was the incredibly obvious rainbow tattoo on her arm.

“It was nice,” Aubrey said. “We actually have a lot in common. Her family didn’t approve of her career choice, don’t approve of her being gay. She’s actually a songwriter on the side which is kind of cool.”

“Oh really?” Chloe said. “So are you going to hang out again?”

“I got her number,” Aubrey confirmed, and Chloe squealed.

“Relax, Chloe,” Aubrey said. “Nobody said anything about there being a date.” But she thought back to the way Beca had winked at her. A very tiny gesture but it had sent butterflies racing through her chest.

“Oh come on,” Chloe said. “You guys have a lot in common and she’s definitely cute.”

“Yes but we’ve had breakfast once,” Aubrey said. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

“Just at least admit that she’s cute,” Chloe said. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“Yes, Chloe, she’s cute,” she said. “Happy?”

“I’ll take it,” she said. “When are you going to see her again?”

“I don’t know,” Aubrey said. “The obvious bonus is that I can set my own hours but bakers hours are apparently notoriously unfriendly to social lives.”

“So text her and find out when she’s free,” Chloe said.

“Texting her today would seem a little desperate, wouldn’t it?” Aubrey asked.

“Keep it casual,” Chloe said. “You don’t have to be all super eager to see her again. Just ask what her work situation is like. Let it go, maybe text a bit.”

“Right,” Aubrey said. “God you think I’d be better at this shit by now.” She picked up her phone and thought for a second before sending a text.

[Hey it’s Aubrey. Can I admit I don’t actually know what baker’s hours are like?]

“You’ll be fine, Bree.” Chloe kissed her on the cheek and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Aubrey was starting to get hungry so she poked around in the pantry to figure out what she wanted for dinner, almost missing the return text coming through.

[Well... they’re shitty. I start work at three and work til about noon, Monday to Friday. Uncle Pete does the weekends for me.] 

[Three am!? Jesus I’d need to be in bed by like eight.]

[Don’t judge me here, but I’m already in bed. Got my Chinese takeout and Netflix on, once I’m done eating it’s all zzzzzz.]

[Oh god don’t let me keep you up. I’m sorry.]

[No, it’s fine. I was kinda hoping we could talk soon. Maybe hang out again.] Aubrey didn’t have time to send a response before Beca sent another text through.

[And I’m aware that makes me sound kind of needy and desperate. But I literally have no friends here and I think you might be my kind of person.] That text made Aubrey blush, even though there was nobody there to see it. She decided to take the risk and jump in. 

[How about I stop by around noon tomorrow? We could go to lunch?] 

[Sounds perfect.]

[Then I’ll let you get some sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow.]

Aubrey put her phone down, pretty pleased with how that had all gone. She’d managed to line up seeing Beca again, and it hadn’t been awkward at all. 

She didn’t tell Chloe straight away. She had bustled in after her shower, rambling about calzones so she ordered them in and grabbed some wine from the kitchen as they talked about their days. Once the food showed up they spread it across the dining table and dug in. Aubrey timed it to when Chloe was in the middle of a mouthful to bring it up.

“I texted her,” she said. “We’re having lunch tomorrow.” 

She took a moment of joy in Chloe’s inability to squeal due to the calzone in her mouth, and waited for the obligatory stream of questions. Chloe did only want her to be happy, ultimately, so she answered them and admitted that yes, she was both nervous and excited to see what could potentially happen between them. 

Because she had felt it. Even in just the few texts. She felt that little swoop in her stomach. Because Beca was more than just cute, she was... she couldn’t even explain it. She was attractive, but it wasn’t just the looks. The way she held herself. The way she talked. And she hoped that Beca at least kind of felt the same way about her.

She really hoped. Confirmed when she walked into the bakery and saw her again. Because yesterday Beca had been wearing a long sleeve tee, pushed up to the elbows, but today she was wearing a tank top. Which meant she could see not only more tattoos, but the defined muscle in Beca’s arms and shoulders. Not bulky, but toned. Probably all the kneading and lifting flour bags and stuff. She smiled at her and Beca double checked that Susan was okay for her to leave before she picked up a jacket and her bag to follow Aubrey outside.

“How was your morning?” Aubrey asked as she shrugged the jacket on.

“Fine,” Beca said. “I know it sounds mental but I enjoy the early mornings. The bakery has good acoustics and I can just sing along to the music and not have to worry about pissing neighbours off. What about you?”

“Worked,” Aubrey said. “Nothing drastic.”

“I don’t think I’d be able to just work from home all the time,” Beca said. “I mean, the songwriting stuff is a sideline at the moment but I’d definitely spend the day in my sweats eating cereal or leftovers.”

“It does take discipline,” Aubrey said. “I just set a few routines like I get up and get dressed in the morning just like anyone else going to their own office. And I kind of rely on the discipline to get me work so it’s not so bad.” They walked a few moments further.

“Though some days, totally, leftovers on the couch is very tempting,” Aubrey added, and Beca smiled. 

“So where are we eating?” Beca asked.

“I think burgers sound pretty good,” Aubrey said. “If that’s okay. One of my favourite places is just up and around on the left. Better burgers than the Lunar.”

“Yeah the Lunar does good breakfast but the rest of their menu is hit and miss,” Beca said. “Burgers are always good by me.” They headed into the restaurant and ordered their food.

“So do you live with your aunt?” Aubrey asked. 

“Nah,” Beca said. “Susan and Pete have four kids and I like quiet. And space. So I live near them, but not with them. But they’re cool. The youngest is eight and the oldest is fifteen. And you and Chloe live together?”

“Yeah we were roommates through college and when I moved to New York it was pretty much a given,” Aubrey said. “She’s just about the best friend I could ask for.”

“What does she do?” Beca asked.

“She teaches third grade,” Aubrey said.

“Yikes,” Beca said. “I can’t even think about that many kids at once.”

“No, me neither,” Aubrey agreed. “But she has the patience of a saint and kids love her.”

“More power to her then,” Beca said. She shivered. “Man it’s starting to get cold these days.”

“It’ll probably snow soon,” Aubrey said.

“I’ve never seen New York in the winter,” Beca said. “I’m kinda looking forward to it.”

They finished up the meal and made plans to catch up again later in the week. Aubrey was thrilled every time she saw Beca’s name light up on her phone, signalling a text message or a call. They texted on and off for a couple of weeks, called each other occasionally and hung out some more. Sometimes Chloe joined them, but Beca’s early sleep schedule meant that more often than not it was Beca and Aubrey hanging out in the middle of the day.

Beca admitted to Susan on a slow Wednesday morning that she was definitely into Aubrey. The increasingly worsening weather had kept some of their customers at home so they’d ended up talking as they waited out the lulls. Susan had told her to continue and it might have ended up closer to gushing. Aubrey was kind of incredible. She was smart and they had a lot in common, she was sweet and she was beautiful. Susan told her to grow a pair and kiss her already, but Beca told her it wasn’t really that simple.

Aubrey woke up on Friday morning and saw that it was pretty horrible outside. It was snowing relentlessly and it was blowing a gale, from what she could guess. Her first thought was about Beca, and how she was faring down at the bakery. She grabbed her cell and texted her.

[Hey the snow’s really coming down out there. You okay wherever you are? Are you with Susan?]

[I’m at the shop but Susan can’t get here. It’s dead as anything so I’m considering shutting up.] 

[If she can’t get to the shop can you even get home?]

[Shit.] Aubrey called Beca’s cell.

“Hey,” Beca said through the crackling line. “I didn’t think about that. I’m on the computer out the back now and it looks like the train lines are pretty much at a standstill.”

“Do you want to come here?” Aubrey asked. “Chloe left last night to go to her cousin’s wedding in Florida so it’s just me but I’ve got room, heat, food and booze and it’s only two blocks away.”

“That would be kind of great,” Beca said. “What’s the address?”

“I’ll come get you,” Aubrey said. “I’ll be there soon.” Aubrey got her thickest jacket out and grabbed Chloe’s as well. It sounded like Beca was ill prepared for this snowstorm since it had come out of nowhere. She headed down to the bakery and saw the shop was shuttered up but the sign still said open.

“Hey,” she called out as she entered. Beca came from out the back.

“Hi,” she said. “Do you mind hanging around for a few minutes? I called and asked Susan what she wanted me to do with all the stuff I already had baked and she said to call the Good Shepherd shelter and donate it. They’ll get extra people looking for space to ride out this snowstorm or whatever, so this will help feed the extra bodies.”

“I’ll give you a hand packing it up,” Aubrey said. She came around the counter and helped Beca put it all in paper bags and trays ready to go.

“I did save us some fresh bread and some brownies,” Beca said. “They’re dark chocolate and chilli. Been tinkering with them for a while.”

“Sounds amazing. And the fresh bread will go with the chicken soup I was thinking about making for lunch,” Aubrey said. About twenty minutes later a few people in navy polo shirts bearing the shelter logo came in through the door. They were extremely thankful for the donation and Beca took a few more minutes to double check that everything was locked up tight.

“I brought Chloe’s jacket,” Aubrey said, offering it to her. “Didn’t know if you’d brought a proper one.”

“It was nowhere near this bad when I left this morning,” Beca said, taking the jacket. “Thanks.” She set the alarm, locked the shop up and they headed to Aubrey and Chloe’s apartment. Aubrey had left the heat on while they’d been gone and it was warm inside the apartment so they shed their jackets straight away. 

“Um, if you need to take a shower Chloe’s clothes will probably fit you,” Aubrey said. “I’m not saying you look gross, though. At all.” She mentally kicked herself.

“That’d be great,” Beca said. “The flour is very… even if I don’t look gross, I definitely feel it. It lingers.”

“Let me grab you some clothes,” Aubrey said. “And I’ll show you where the bathroom is.” She got Beca set up and headed back into the kitchen to put some coffee on. It was still mid morning but Beca had been up since before three, so she figured the other girl would be ready for a pick me up. 

Beca emerged looking fresher - her makeup was gone now, though. She accepted the coffee handed to her with thanks and she and Aubrey settled on the couch. 

“Thanks for letting me hang out,” Beca said. “I have no idea when I’m gonna be able to make it back to my place, if this snow doesn’t let up man… It’s okay for me to chill here for a while?” She was stretched out over part of the couch in Chloe’s sweats and Aubrey could not believe how hot she looked doing something so innocuous.

“As long as you need,” Aubrey said. It brought a smile to Beca’s face. They chatted while they finished up their coffee. It was almost eleven now, so Aubrey said she wanted to get the soup on.

“Already?” Beca asked. 

“Good soup takes a while,” Aubrey said. “But don’t even think about helping. Unless you want to sit and keep me company, that much I’ll allow.” Beca did a little salute and followed Aubrey to the kitchen counter. 

They did talk for a while as Aubrey prepared the soup. As they did, Aubrey couldn’t help but notice again how happy she was that Beca was around. When Aubrey left the soup to simmer for a while, they headed back to the couch. Aubrey sank down next to Beca, who had her eyes closed.

“Are you tired?” she asked.

“A little,” she said. But that wasn’t why her eyes were closed. She was thinking about Susan, and the snow, and fate.

“Did you want to take a nap?” Aubrey asked, interrupting her train of thought. “I don’t mind.”

“No,” Beca said. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something if that’s okay.” She could hear Susan in her head telling her to sack up. She loved her aunt. Appreciated her bluntness.

“Oh,” Aubrey said. “Okay. What’s on your mind?”

“Can I… just spit it out?” Beca said. Aubrey motioned for her to continue. “I know it’s kind of glaringly obvious that I don’t have many friends here, or whatever. And I do really like hanging out with you and Chloe. And I’ve debated whether I should ignore this but it’s getting too big for me to ignore now. I really don’t want to be just friends with you, Aubrey.” Aubrey felt her heart begin to race and shifted to face her better.

“Oh?” was all she said.

“I love spending time with you and all, but a lot of the time - actually almost all the time, I kinda just want to kiss you,” Beca said. “You’re smart and you’re easy to talk to and man, you’re like really beautiful. And the more I’ve gotten to know you, the more right I know I was when I said you were my kind of person. You’re the kind of person I want to be with. The kind of person I can see myself falling in love with. Or, more accurately, the kind of person I might already be falling in love with a little.” Her fingers reached out and lightly took hold of the drawstring on Aubrey’s hoodie. She leaned in a little, and Aubrey was not shy about closing the gap in the slightest.

She was kind of glad Beca didn’t lead with a timid kiss. She was all in, straight away. Captured Aubrey’s lips firmly, hand snaking to tangle in her hair and easing her tongue into Aubrey’s mouth. Aubrey couldn’t help but let out a tiny moan as she shifted closer to Beca, then a little closer again. She was almost in Beca’s lap, she could feel it. Beca’s teeth were nipping at her lower lip now and Aubrey sucked in a breath as she felt a shiver make its way down her spine.

She caught a glimpse of Beca’s eyes, dark and intensely looking back at her. She felt the other girl’s thumb tracing her jaw and gently running across her lower lip. Aubrey kissed her again and it was fierce and warm and they fell against the back of the couch. Their teeth clashed but they didn’t care, it barely registered as they kissed. Aubrey pulled back eventually and ran her fingers through Beca’s hair a little. 

“I’m not going to lie, I’m really glad you feel that way,” she said. “I know we’ve only been hanging out a short time but I have to admit I never felt solely platonically about you. I thought you were cute the first time I saw you and the first time we hung out I hoped we might eventually get to here.” Beca kissed her again, long and slow. But this time she pulled Aubrey down on top of herself. 

Aubrey felt their bodies shift and settle as they got used to the weight and shape of each other. It brought a new level of heat to their embrace now, the two of them falling into each kiss with more and more passion. Aubrey could feel Beca’s fingertips lightly moving against the skin at her waist. Not pushing anywhere, just stroking idly as they made out. It was driving her nuts and she stopped kissing and got up. She didn’t say anything, just held a hand out to the smaller woman.

“You sure?” Beca asked, standing up and taking the offered hand.

“Yes,” Aubrey said almost too quickly. “Yeah I’m sure.” Beca smiled easily at her and followed her to the bedroom.

Aubrey was glad that chicken soup was something that could be left to simmer for a while without doing any damage. Because it was long and slow and deliciously torturous. Almost a solid hour of foreplay before they were even completely naked.

And it was worth it. God was it worth it. Beca hadn’t been with anyone since before she got to New York - since well before that even. But she’d gladly wait that long all over again if it ended in sex with Aubrey. It had been just as long for Aubrey. She didn’t really get to meet many people as a freelancer who worked from home. But Beca was familiar in every way. It might be the first time they’d slept together but it felt like a practiced routine and they enjoyed taking their time, drawing it out and dragging as much pleasure from each other as they could.

They curled up afterward with a sense of comfort, talking a little, kissing some more and sometimes just letting their fingers roam over soft curves or curl into tousled hair. But their growling stomachs soon forced them out of bed and back into warm clothes. Aubrey dished up the soup while Beca cut and buttered some of the fresh bread.

By the time they were done with the meal, Beca was starting to get quite tired. Aubrey assured her several times that it was okay for her to nap in her bed - it was technically a work day and she had yet to even begin any work anyway. So Beca kissed her deeply once more and shuffled back off to the bedroom, while Aubrey headed into her office.

Beca quietly padded back out of the bedroom about two hours later, ready for some coffee. She found Aubrey’s office and asked if she wanted some as well, Aubrey responding that she’d love a green tea. She had to admit she wasn’t entirely prepared for seeing Aubrey in reading glasses, but when she returned with her drink she set it down on the desk, giving her more than ample time to kiss her as she appreciated the sight better.

“Feeling better?” Aubrey asked.

“Much,” Beca said. “Are you getting much work done?”

“Yep,” Aubrey said. 

“Don’t let me distract you,” Beca said. “I’ll work on some music in the living room. I have my iPad which will do til I can get back to the apartment.”

“I’ll be done in about an hour or so,” Aubrey said. “Then we can start thinking about dinner.” Beca disappeared back into the living room and Aubrey returned to her work. She finished the job she was currently attending to, looking at her clock and seeing it had been almost ninety minutes. She could hear noise coming from the living room, so she crept down the hall.

Beca was singing. She’d never heard it before. Obviously the girl had some musical talent if she was writing songs, but this was the first time she’d heard the girl sing and it was taking her breath away. It was sweet and melodic and warm, and Aubrey let herself just stand there for a while to listen to it. She made her way down the hall eventually and Beca looked up at her.

“You okay?” Beca asked.

“I’ve never heard you sing before,” Aubrey said, coming to sit next to her on the couch. “Your voice is gorgeous.” Beca went a little pink.

“Did I disturb you?” she asked. Aubrey shook her head and leaned in to kiss her. 

“Nothing about hearing you sing would be considered a disturbance,” Aubrey said. She tucked her fingers into the hem of the shirt Beca was wearing and tugged her in. They sank into each other, arms winding around each other’s bodies as they kissed. 

“Can I hear what you were working on?” Aubrey asked when they separated.

“Sure, I guess,” Beca said. “It’s definitely not finished but of course you can.” She grabbed the iPad she’d been working on with her headphones and let Aubrey put them on so she could listen to it. She busied herself looking in the fridge and pantry to think about dinner for the two of them. 

“Oh my god,” Aubrey said, tugging the headphones off. “You wrote this like, this afternoon?”

“Uh, yeah?” Beca said.

“That’s crazy,” Aubrey said. “That was amazing. Seriously. I can’t believe you know how to do that.”

“You liked it?” Beca asked.

“I loved it,” Aubrey said. “Now I want to hear everything you’ve ever written.”

“That’ll have to wait for another day,” Beca said. “It’s all back in my apartment. But we do need to start thinking about dinner. Cooking together if that’s what you’re into.”

“I’m into anything as long as you’re involved,” she said. Beca planted a kiss on her and swatted her on the butt as she passed by her to get to the pantry.

They cooked a simple meal of chicken and rice together and then topped it off with Beca’s chocolate and chilli brownies before heading back to the bedroom. It was still blisteringly cold outside, but they didn’t feel it one bit inside. The heat, the warmth of each other’s body tangled beneath the blankets, it was like winter was a distant memory. And it was better the second time. 

“You’re off work in the morning, aren’t you?” Aubrey asked as she kissed along Beca’s collarbone. 

“Yeah it’s the weekend now,” she said. “But if Susan needs help, then I’ll give her a hand. Though I don’t see it being cleared up enough to open by morning.” She shivered a little, more from Aubrey’s lips dancing across her skin than the cold. 

“So we can sleep late and make pancakes in the morning?” Aubrey asked. Beca rolled to leave a lingering, deep kiss on Beca’s lips.

“Try and stop me,” Beca said. “That sounds like heaven.” She half rolled toward the other side of the bed to fish some of their discarded clothing from the floor so they could redress before they fell asleep. They pulled their shirts back on and tangled back into each other, Aubrey reaching an arm out to turn her beside lamp off before wrapping it over Beca’s body. Her last thought before she fell asleep was that their bodies fit together perfectly.

The snow kept up for a couple of days, delaying Chloe’s return home from Florida until Monday afternoon. The bakery had stayed closed as well since train lines were sporadic and neither Susan nor Pete saw the benefit in trying to brave the weather for the few customers who might dash out. Beca had stayed with Aubrey, borrowing her clothes since she still hadn’t made it back to her own place. 

They’d spent the weekend cooking and talking and making out and having sex - probably the best first weekend of a relationship Aubrey could remember. Beca had showed her how she put songs together, sang to her a little, which made Aubrey swoon. And on Sunday night they’d slow danced in the kitchen after finishing the dishes, Beca humming quietly along to the music playing out of the Bluetooth speaker, Aubrey wondering the whole time if it was too soon to say she was in love.

She decided it probably was. It had only been a couple of days, even if she’d been harbouring feelings for the other girl for quite a while beforehand. So she didn’t say it out loud, just held that feeling to herself for a while longer. Beca had decided that Monday morning the snow had let up enough for her to venture back to her own place, so they’d separated after some long kisses and a promise of a lunch date the next day. Chloe had flown back in Monday afternoon all flustered about missing a day of work, not that her school had minded. They’d had a significant attendance drop since to the snow anyway.

“Bree, are you even listening?” Chloe asked. She’d been telling a story about something family related from her trip to Florida but Aubrey could only focus on the feeling Beca’s arms around her, her lips, her body. 

“Sorry,” she said with a slight blush. They were sitting on their couch with a glass of red for their catch up and Chloe had a pretty good idea what was going on in Aubrey’s head. 

“So what’s got you all spacey and pink?” Chloe said. “Beca?” She’d noticed Aubrey was crushing on the baker, and she’d gotten the text to let her know that Beca was crashing at theirs until the snow let up. Hopefully something had happened between them while she was gone. 

“Um, so Beca and I are together now,” Aubrey said. 

“What!?” Chloe said, getting herself more comfortable. “Oh my god, tell me everything.”

“Well she came back here and took a shower,” Aubrey said, “then we were just sitting down and she started talking about how she knows she doesn’t have many friends here but that she didn’t want to be my friend because she was pretty sure she was falling in love with me?”

“Awww,” Chloe gasped.

“So we kinda kissed a bit and then… well,” Aubrey trailed off. “Let’s just say it’s been a very, very good weekend.”

“First off,” Chloe said, “That’s awesome. Beca’s cool, and you look happy so yay for that. Second, I’m jealous because I didn’t even manage to land drunk wedding sex and I looked seriously hot.” They both laughed. 

“So do you reckon it’s going to be a serious thing?” Chloe asked after they’d stopped laughing.

“I hope so,” Aubrey said. “Like she said when she was confessing her feelings that she might be falling in love with me a little already. And uh, it was not hard to think about reciprocating that sentiment when we were dancing in the kitchen.”

“This is just all too adorable, I’m going to die,” Chloe said dramatically.

“And she can sing,” Aubrey said. “I mean, I figured she could since she’s trying to be a songwriter but I did not expect that voice out of her. It’s beautiful. I hope you get to hear it one day.” Chloe just grinned at her ranting best friend and hugged her.

“I guess the plus side is,” she said, “since Beca spent all weekend banging you in your bed I don’t need to change my sheets.” That was all it took for them to start laughing again. 

Aubrey stopped by the bakery the next day for her lunch date with Beca. The snow was still falling but it was a nice manageable fall now. She shook her head to dislodge the snow from her knitted cap as she opened the bakery door.

“Oh you’re here,” Susan’s voice came. She had a knowing twinkle in her eye. “Beca’s in back and she’s been singing all morning, a lot more than usual.”

“Oh?” Aubrey said. “How did you all fare through the snowstorm?”

“Not badly,” Susan said. “Pete did a lot of shovelling. You?”

“I only live two blocks from here,” Aubrey said. “We were fine.”

“Yes, apparently you were,” Susan said suggestively. “You can head into the kitchen if you like, she’s just cleaning up so she can leave.”

“Thanks,” Aubrey said. Susan stopped her before she got to the door.

“Teasing aside, I’m glad she’s happy,” she said sincerely. “I worry about her, that’s all.” Aubrey smiled and nodded and headed into the kitchen. Beca was polishing down the stainless steel benches and singing along to the radio. Aubrey thought it was unfair that someone could be that sexy wearing an apron and belting along to Kelly Clarkson. She just watched until Beca turned and saw her.

“Hey,” Beca said, tossing the towel at her. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to decide that Kelly Clarkson has nothing on you,” Aubrey said, tossing it back at her. 

“Liar,” she said. “Kelly Clarkson has literally got one of the best voices in the business. But I’ll take the compliment anyway.” She came over and kissed her.

“Susan said I could come back here,” Aubrey said. “I think she likes me.”

“She does,” Beca said. “She likes anyone who makes me happy.” She let her arms settle around Aubrey’s waist and kissed her again. They spent a few moments getting lost in each other before heading out for lunch. 

They kept dating and spending time together for a few months, Beca all but living at Aubrey and Chloe’s place on her days off. She just wanted to be with Aubrey whenever she could. Aubrey would sometimes finish work of an afternoon and go and have dinner with Beca at her apartment before tucking her into bed for her early starts. Their schedules actually worked well together and it made the relationship a breeze. 

Aubrey was incredibly surprised when Beca came tearing into her apartment at ten thirty on a Wednesday morning. The woman wasn’t due to finish work for about two hours. But she was absolutely bursting out of her skin with excitement about something. 

“Bree!” she exclaimed. She kissed her quickly but was evidently dying to get her news out. “So one of the labels I’ve been selling songs to for ages finally called me up this morning and get this - they offered me a job!” Aubrey sprang up out of the chair and wrapped Beca in a tight hug.

“Babe that’s awesome!” she said. “Oh my god!” She knew Beca had a couple of labels that bought songs from her from time to time and she was biding her time til someone signed her.

“I know!” Beca said. “Susan let me leave straight away to come tell you. I wanted to tell you face to face. And it’s not even one of the smaller labels Bree, it’s fucking Sony!”

“You work for Sony now!?” Aubrey exclaimed. “Wow. Holy crap.”

“I know,” Beca said again. “I’m dying here. I have to go and sign some paperwork first thing tomorrow and I can start Monday week. I mean it’s not a high paying super flashy job but it’s more than I make at the bakery and I also don’t have to start work in the middle of the night.”

“So does that mean after you sign your paperwork, I can take you out to a fancy lunch to celebrate?” Aubrey said. Beca nodded, and Aubrey kissed her firmly.

“I am so proud of you,” she said. 

“I can’t believe this,” Beca said. “But the guy was keen, he said that the last couple of submissions I sent in were really good but it took him a second to realise just how many songs I’d given them. Once he realised how many there were he said it was stupid not to just sign me to the label already.” Her eyes were shining and she looked so gorgeous that Aubrey had to spit it out.

“I love you, Beca,” she said. Beca’s hands shifted to her waist and she moved in close.

“I love you too,” she replied. “Any chance I can distract you from work for a little while? Promise you can get back to work when we’re done.” Aubrey’s eyebrows lifted, but she didn’t complain as Beca tugged her shirt upwards.

Beca stuck to her promise. They spent some time in bed, Aubrey making sure she thoroughly congratulated her girlfriend, before Beca shoved her back toward the office. She herself headed for the kitchen to make them both some food, since she wasn’t required at the bakery for the rest of the day. 

Aubrey broke long enough for lunch, but she was swamped with work, so Beca kissed her a few times in the doorway and told her to call later. She headed home to get her stuff ready for the next day - paperwork and picking an outfit that was a little more professional than oil and flour covered jeans.

Aubrey did call her later with an offer.

“I know technically I’m not licensed to practice law in New York,” Aubrey said, “But do you want me to come with you tomorrow and have a look at your contract? Sony are big so I don’t think they’d try and do anything stupid but it’s just smart to have someone look at that stuff.”

“Oh, definitely,” Beca said. “You’d do that for me?”

“Of course I would,” Aubrey said. “Want me to meet you there?”

“Let me come to yours in the morning and we’ll go together,” Beca said. “I’m nervous.”

“That’s understandable,” Aubrey said. “But you’re amazing, Beca. I’m so happy for you.”

“I love you,” Beca said. “I’ll see you at like eight?”

“Yeah,” Aubrey said. “I love you too.”

The contract was obviously more than fine. The guys from Sony didn’t have a problem with Aubrey reading it over after Beca introduced her as her lawyer and it didn’t take more than a couple of minutes for her to scan it. They were offering a pretty decent starting salary, plus bonuses for songs sold, performance bonuses and royalties. It was a great deal for someone like Beca. So she signed it, and Aubrey dragged her out for a long celebratory lunch. 

The months flew by and soon they were at almost ten months together. Beca knew that Aubrey’s birthday was coming up and asked her what she wanted to do. Not because she couldn’t come up with a plan herself, but because she wanted to give Aubrey whatever she wanted. So she came up with a couple of options, which Aubrey could use to build her own birthday. 

The first choice was dinner in or dinner out. That had taken a while, but she’d picked in. That way if they got distracted and wanted the bedroom first, they would be able to get away with it. Second choice was dinner cooked or dinner delivered. Aubrey picked delivered. They’d burned food more than once getting carried away. Last choice was staying in afterward, or going out with all her friends. That was easy. She’d promised Chloe best friend drinks the next day, and Chloe was more than okay with her skipping a big party to spend time with Beca instead. So she picked a night at Beca’s on Friday.

Aubrey enjoyed her birthday. She had breakfast with Chloe and Beca had called early in the morning to wish her happy birthday. She’d also sent her flowers during the day and texted her a few times to tell her how much she loved her and was looking forward to seeing her that night, with a couple of surprises yet to come. When she arrived at Beca’s and heard her yell out that she was in the kitchen, she couldn’t wait to see her either. She smiled and headed in, grinning at the sight in front of her. Beca was baking. She had an apron on, powdered sugar dusting her skin just a little and an extreme look of concentration on her face as she iced a cake in lilac buttercream.

“I’ve missed this sight,” she said.

“What sight?” Beca asked, not looking up as she switched to a piping bag and began piping small edging around the cake.

“You baking,” Aubrey said. “I know you’re a songwriter now, but baking is how we met. And you always look really, really good in an apron. But this is a surprise.”

“Well, I might be a songwriter now,” Beca said, picking up speed with the icing. “But there is no chance I’m not going to bake my girlfriend a cake on her birthday.” She finished up the edging with a flourish and dropped the bag on the counter. Sauntering around to Aubrey, she wiped her hands on the apron before tucking her fingertips into Aubrey’s jeans and pulling her close enough to kiss.

“Happy birthday, beautiful,” she said. She kissed her softly, Aubrey able to discern that she’d tested at least a little of the icing.

“Thank you for making me my very own Beca Mitchell cake,” she said. 

“I do have another gift ready for you,” Beca said. “Do you want it now or after dinner? Which should be here soon, by the way.”

“Now please,” Aubrey said. “Like that’s a question.”

“Let me just tidy up, wash up and I’ll bring it out to you,” Beca said. “I think you’ll like it.”

“Let me pour wine while you do,” Aubrey said. First she tugged Beca in for a kiss again and then let her go to tidy up. She would offer to help clean the kitchen but she knew Beca would tell her she was crazy. She grabbed the bottle and headed into Beca’s tiny living room to wait.

It didn’t take long for Beca to return, having cleaned the kitchen, washed up and changed into some clean, sugar-free clothes. She called out for Aubrey to close her eyes, so she did, feeling Beca sink into the couch next to her. 

“Okay, open,” Beca said. She opened her eyes and looked down at the envelope in Beca’s hands. She slid it open and found tickets for the two of them to take a vacation.

“We’re going to Mexico!?” Aubrey said.

“Yeah,” Beca said. “These are actually fake tickets, though, I had a girl at work help me make them. I didn’t really know your work schedule so once we figure out when you’re free to go, Mike and Cary said I can take a week. Happy birthday, babe.” Aubrey kissed her passionately. They got carried away until the buzzer went, alerting them to dinner arriving. Aubrey swatted at Beca’s ass as she went to answer the door.

“Keep it in your pants, Posen,” she sassed. She paid the man at the door and brought the food in, unpacking it onto the coffee table. She had a perfectly good dining table but Aubrey preferred eating next to her on the couch where she could still cuddle up to her and they could share their food. They ate together, drank a little more wine. Then Beca brought out the cake she’d bake for Aubrey, lighting a candle and singing Happy Birthday to her before she’d let her blow it out.

They only managed a little cake each before they hit the bedroom, keeping each other up for a few hours before they were too tired for another round. Aubrey cuddled into Beca, nuzzling into her neck.

“Best birthday ever,” Aubrey said. 

“I’m glad,” Beca said. “Though I’ve still got two surprises left. One you can have now if you like, but the other is in the morning.”

“More surprises?” Aubrey said. “You really know how to make a girl feel special.”

“You want the surprise now?”

“Have we met?” Aubrey said. “Yes I want it now.” She planted a kiss on Beca’s cheek and Beca got up. She took a while to come back in, but she had a plastic container in her hands, and held it out to Aubrey. Aubrey quirked an eyebrow and opened it. A smile broke out across her face.

“You made me ginger cookies?” she asked.

“I did,” Beca said. “If it wasn’t for Susan telling me how much you liked those cookies we might never have met. I’ve got coffee going for me and tea for you because you can’t have them without a hot drink.” Aubrey had already bitten into one.

“I agree, about the hot drink,” Aubrey said. “But damn they’re delicious.” She swallowed her mouthful and leaned across to kiss her girlfriend.

“Let me get the drinks,” Beca said, getting back up. She came back in with two mugs a moment later. “And don’t worry, mine is decaf. I’ll be up til sunrise otherwise.” 

“True,” Aubrey said. They drank their drinks in bed together, dunking cookies into their cups. “I don’t know what the secret is with these, but they’re literally the best cookies I’ve ever had in my life.” They finished their drinks and Beca put the mugs and container of cookies up on the nightstand to deal with in the morning. She and Aubrey simply curled into one another and went to sleep.

The next morning Beca seemed nervous about the surprise. Aubrey reassured her that regardless of what it was, she was sure she was going to love it. Beca smiled at her and said she hoped so. They got into a taxi where Beca whispered the address to the driver and presented her with a blindfold, promising she wouldn’t let her get hurt with it on, and she wouldn’t let go of her hand. Aubrey slipped it on and, once they arrived at their destination, clutched onto her hand tightly. 

“Couple of steps,” Beca said gently. “Three, two, one, now you’re fine. Now this way.” She led Aubrey down a hallway and into an elevator. They got out on the eighth floor - not that Aubrey could tell and headed down a hallway.

“I have to let go for five seconds, but I’m not going anywhere,” Beca said. Aubrey waited patiently and then Beca gently guided her a little bit further. It was an apartment - much bigger and nicer than the little studio Beca had been renting. She bit her lip.

“Okay, take it off,” Beca said. Aubrey ripped the blindfold off and looked around.

“Wow,” she said. “Is this - yours?” Beca nodded and Aubrey took a few more steps into the room.

“Technically my name is on the lease,” Beca said. “But I was kinda hoping maybe we could put your name on there too and it could sort of be ours?” That made Aubrey freeze in her tracks.

“You want us to live together?” Aubrey asked.

“Well, yeah,” Beca said, shrugging. “I kinda mentioned it to Chloe in case it was going to put her under too much financial pressure but she basically squealed into my ear until I couldn’t think straight and I think she’s happy for us, but the point is that I really love you and this place could be pretty perfect for us and I really need you to say something here because I’m rambling.” Aubrey hadn’t realised she had fallen that silent. She threw herself at Beca and kissed her hard.

“Of course I’ll move in with you,” she said. “Oh god, I can’t wait.” Beca kissed her again, smiling from ear to ear.

“Awesome,” she said. “I have keys for you and the landlord is cool with adding you to the lease and everything, but let me show you the place.” She started with the bedroom and bathroom, showed her the spare rooms and let her inspect the kitchen. 

“In terms of an office for you,” Beca said, “I want you to take whatever spare room you want.”

“What about you?” Aubrey asked. She didn’t want Beca to sacrifice her own space.

“Let’s be real, I’ll end up spread out on the dining table more often than not,” Beca said. Aubrey slid her arms around Beca’s waist and kissed her again.

“So where exactly are we?” Aubrey asked. Beca brought her over to the window and Aubrey recognised some of the area. But Beca was pointing off to the left. Aubrey followed her eyes. 

“Is that… the bakery?” Aubrey asked. They’d only be a block away, but in the opposite direction to the apartment she shared with Chloe.

“Yeah,” Beca said. “I don’t know, call me crazy, but I kind of like that it’s so close. Susan and Pete are my family.”

“Hey,” Aubrey said. “Let’s go down there. Visit with Susan, grab something delicious and come back here and make some plans about how to decorate our new apartment.”

“Landlord said I could paint if I wanted,” Beca said, wrapping her arms around Aubrey. “Just asked that it not be ridiculously dark. Which is fine.” Their lips met again and they allowed themselves a few minutes together before Beca locked up and then fished a second set of keys out of her other pocket.

“I think you should unlock our apartment when we come back,” she said. Aubrey smiled at her and took the keys, tucking them into her own pocket. Her phone buzzed as they approached the elevator. It was just Chloe, and she texted back that she’d see her around lunch time - that would give her enough time to go to the bakery with Beca and then spend a little time at the apartment before making good on her promise to hang out with Chloe. She hit send as they got to the street. Beca was already a few paces away and she turned to look at her. 

“You ready?” Beca asked. Aubrey stopped for just a moment. Beca was beautiful. And she loved her more than anything. She was ready for this, ready to live with her, ready to make this a serious and hopefully forever thing.

“Yeah, babe,” Aubrey replied. “I am.”


End file.
